Heretofore, as this type of technology, for example, one described in a literature shown below has been known (refer to Patent Literature: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-183563). This literature describes a technology of a semiconductor device including: a trench-type transistor in which a gate electrode is embedded in a trench; and a diode in which a hetero semiconductor region is used as an anode and a drift region is used as a cathode. The hetero semiconductor region that composes the anode of the diode is arranged along such gate electrodes, which are adjacent to each other, at a predetermined interval therewith so as to be sandwiched between the gate electrodes concerned.